Finny's Family
by EvilLydia
Summary: Finny travels to America with Bard after the death of his young master to start a new life.
1. Beginning Anew

Chapter 1 - Beginning Anew

Finny had cried through the funeral. On the day that he had been told that his young master lost his life Sabastian disappeared as well. There were rumors floating around that he was the killer but there was no way that could be true.

It seemed that each of the servants were going their own way but he didn't know what to do. Serving the young master was the only skill that he had. Even though he loved being outside, he knew that he wasn't that good at being a gardener.

The air seemed still as death from where he sat outside the Phantomhive property... his home. Since there was no heir, there was no reason to keep him around.

Although he had finally stopped crying long ago, the thought of being left on his own make fresh tears threaten the corners of his eyes.

He could hear heavy footsteps approach him but didn't bother to turn around. "Finny," called a deep voice as gently as possible. Bard came and sat beside him. "Staring at this place ain't gonna do nothing." Finny didn't respond. How could he?

Bard lit a cigarette and they dat in silence until he breathed out the smoke. "I'm going back to my homeland." he stated. Finny glanced at him. He already knew this. Bard looked him in the eyes. "You know, there are always jobs in America for strong young men that are willing to work."

Finny looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you mean that you want me to come with you?" He hadn't even considered it but the thought was so relieving. "'Course Finny. I wouldn't leave ya behind." He turned away and scratched his chin slightly. "It might be a little hard at first, being so used to being a servant, so we gotta work hard but we can do it." "Of course," Finny smiled at him.

It had been really excited to go across the sea. So excited that he packed all his belongings, unpacked them and repacked them several times, just to make sure he had everything. Of course he did. There wasn't really that much to pack. It wasn't until the ship started rocking back and forth that Finny felt really uncomfortable. Bard patted his back while he threw up over the side of the ship.

Bard kept assuring him that it would all be worth it. All the way there, he told him stories of his homeland. He said it was one of the most beautiful places in the world.

The night before they were scheduled to arrive at port, Finny was too excited to sleep. Bard was obviously just as excited as well but tried his best not to show it as much.

As they stood together, looking out over the sea, Finny remembered a question that had been bugging him. "Hey Bard?" He asked, "What's the matter Finny?" Finny took a moment to phrase his question right. "Is there anyone waiting for you, like family?"

He felt bad for asking immediately after. Bard's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked down at his hands. "I had a brother... but he's gone. My sweet heart... well, no." Finny cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Bard looked up at him with a wide grin, "It's nothing." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "There was a gal I was sweet on but we weren't serious enough for her to wait for me. Besides," he gave a hollow laugh, "I abandoned her for the young master."

Finny nodded but didn't say anything. Somehow it was hard to picture Bard with some girl. Although, to be fair, the only women that he had ever spoken to were Meyrin, Lady Lizzy and Anglia.

"It's time to get some sleep." said Bard, clapping him on the shoulder. "Ok, goodnight Bard." Finn laid down but no matter what he did, he couldn't get to sleep.

When they stepped onto the dock the next morning, Finny's excitement overpowered his fatigue. Bard threw an arm around his shoulder as they stared into the crowd of people, "Welcome to New York!"

Bard quickly got a job at a factory but Finny was having a lot more difficulty. He seemed to brake everything that he touched. No one wanted to keep him around. As the days passed, he finally got a job somewhat far away from the apartment that they shared. Although he had to walk quite a ways to work, and it was hard work but he like it. It was something that he could do and the walk to and from was enjoyable.


	2. Rude People

Chapter 2 - Rude People

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Finny was happy with his job, doing the same thing over and over made him feel confident in what he was doing. He was even making friends with the people that he worked with. Bard seemed frustrated at times but he kept a smile through everything.

When winter came and the ground was covered in snow Finny found that snow wasn't always as fun as he had once thought. When he was living with the young master, the snow meant that he could play in it and he didn't have to do as much work in the garden, just clear out the drive and the paths. He soon learned that walking through the snow every day on his way to work was a lot more frustrating. It wasn't difficult, just annoying. The weather chilled him to the bone and this time he couldn't just go inside to get away from it.

On his way to work one morning, he noticed something that stopped him. Little did he know that this event would change the course of his life.

Wearing a heavy coat, two sizes too big for her with the hood covering her head, and a dress that looked like it was patched together by hand, a girl about his own age was carrying some boxes that she seemed to be struggling with.

He rushed over to her. "Here let me help you." he said, holding his arms out. She pulled away, "I don't need your help!" she yelled. She nearly fell but managed to caught herself just in time, unfortunately some of the boxes weren't as lucky.

"I'm fine on my own." she snapped, picking up the boxes that she had dropped. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She said as she walked away.

Finny couldn't help but think about that encounter all day. He didn't even get a good look at her face. He even ended up messing up during his shift. It was the first time in a long time that he was messing up. Even his coworkers noticed something was wrong. When they asked and he told them what had happened, they just laughed it off. They told him that she was just a crazy lady and that he shouldn't bother but something about her stuck with him. He just couldn't place it.

That night, when Finny returned home and put away his coat and scarf, he noticed that Bard wasn't there. It wasn't all that uncommon for Bard to go out with some of his friends for a drink or two, and even Finny would join him sometimes. Finny didn't really like alcohol that much, it made him feel sick even if he didn't drink that much.

Although, this posed a little bit of a problem now. He really wanted to talk to him about this problem. He looked around the empty apartment for a moment.

Instead of staying there all alone, he put his cold, wet coat back on and walked outside, making sure to lock the door before he left. Bard would get mad at him if he forgot again. Being inside all alone was scary. Even though he knew that he could leave any time he wanted it was still nice to actually do it. He walked around the block, looking at the people around him for a while.

Despite the cold weather and the sun had nearly set, there were still a lot of people walking around this late. This city never ceased to amaze him. No matter where you went, or when you go there were always people to see. Bard told him to be careful because there were bad people here too that would try to trick him but he hadn't seen anyone like that. In fact, almost everyone he had met was nice to him. Bard said that some of the people that they met were being disrespectful but he didn't think so.

By the time he decided that he was too cold and he needed to go back inside, the sun had set long ago. It was never really dark here, there were lights everywhere.

He hadn't turned on the lights when he went into the apartment the first time so when he unlocked the door, he had to feel around for the light. Once again, he took off his coat and rubbed his hands together to try to warm himself up.

He wasn't sleepy at all so, he decided to wait in the front room for Bard to return.

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he woke back up. Sometime during the night Bard must have put a blanket on him. He opened the door to Bard's room to find him half on his bed, like he had just fallen onto it.

"Bard," he whispered. Bard didn't move at all. "Bard," Finny whispered a little louder, "If you don't wake up you're going to be late for work." Bard seemed to groan and Finny smiled and left him. He would probably be fine.

He knew that Bard didn't like working there but he wasn't the sort of person to slack off. He was never like that. Finny just focused of getting himself ready. If they were both ready before they had to leave he would talk to him but otherwise, he would just have to talk to him after work.

Work wasn't bad today, he didn't make any mistakes and his coworkers didn't seem to complain as much as normal. On the walk home he saw that girl again. She was looking into the window of a shop, staring at the display.

He walked up to her, trying to think of something to say. When he saw her shivering, he removed his scarf and held it out to her. "Here." When she turned to him suddenly and looked at him expectantly.

It was the first time that he saw her face. There were scars across her face, like an animal had attacked her long ago. "You look kind of cold." he continued, "I thought that this might help."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you doing this?" He raised his eyebrows. He didn't understand what she meant. "I just thought that you look a little cold."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it's not because I'm a pretty girl. Why don't you just 'help' one of those pretty little ditz' somewhere else." He wasn't really sure why she was being so mean about this, he just wanted to help.

As she started walking away he called out to her, "I just wanted to be nice, you don't have to be like that." She turned back for one last look, but walked away quickly.

He didn't really care if she was pretty or not. That's not the reason you help someone. He walked home alone, with his scarf in hand.


End file.
